


Flight back home

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William, Kate and George on the flight back from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight back home

Kate slumped on her seat and turned her head to look at George, who was bouncing on William’s lap. ‘’Pff,’’ she exhaled loudly. ‘’I am glad we are finally going home.’’

William took his eyes off his son for a moment and looked at Kate. ‘’I know. Three weeks non-stop was hard work, but now everything can go back to normal.’’

At that moment, the pilot started the engines of the plane, causing George to look all funny out the window. He had, of course, no idea where the noise came from. William started bouncing him again.

‘’I hope he sleeps much,’’ Kate spoke. ‘’That way his jet-lag will be minimum.’’

‘’Don’t count on it too much,’’ William grinned as George squealed with delight. ‘’He is a far to active baby for that.’’

Kate stretched out her arm and pinched George softly in his cheek. ‘’You did very great, big boy. Mummy and Daddy are very proud of you.’’ She was rewarded with a beam from her child. Kate sighed again, she was very tired.

‘’Why don’t you try to sleep a bit?’’ William asked. ‘’I’ll watch Georgie and we will keep it quiet.’’

Part of Kate wanted to protest, but sleeping sounded very attractive. ‘’Fine,’’ she said at last.

*****

‘’Mummy.’’ George gently patted Kate’s cheek with his tiny hand. He wanted his mother to wake up. ‘’Mummy,’’ he said again. Kate slowly opened her eyes and flashed a big grin when she noticed what was going on. ‘’Hey there, sweetie,’’ she said softly to her son. William had placed him on her lap, which hadn’t woken her. So George had decided to do it himself. Kate propped herself up with her elbows and looked at George. ‘’Mummy wake,’’ he said. ‘’Yes, Mummy is awake now,’’ Kate smiled. She took George in her arms and lifted him above her head. She was still lying on her back and made George fly. He giggled his baby giggle all the time. When she had placed him on the ground again and started tickling him, George quickly crawled to his Dad.

‘’Is Mummy being mean to you, boy?’’ William asked as he hoisted George on his lap. ‘’You know what, you just have to tickle her instead.’’ He placed his son on the ground again and George crawled back to his mother. He placed his little hands on her belly. Kate did as she was being tickled and couldn’t stand it. She squirmed and laughed and tried to get away from George, who was laughing his head off.

‘’His little baby laugh is so infectious,’’ Kate grinned at William. He beamed back at her. ‘’I know.’’ He stood up and sat down next to her. ‘’Did you sleep well.’’

Kate nodded. ‘’Very.’’ She turned her head and tried to spot a flight attendant.

‘’What are you looking for?’’ William asked.

‘’Food,’’ Kate grinned sheepishly. ‘’Starving.’’

‘’Yeah, you missed a meal while you were sleeping. I saved some for you.’’ He went back to his seat and got a plate for Kate. On it was some toast and fresh fruit. This was one of the perks of being a royal, you didn’t have to eat the regular flight food.

‘’Thanks.’’ Kate started eating.

‘’Too!’’ George exclaimed.

‘’He already ate,’’ William said. But George was stubborn and kept begging for food. Eventually, Kate pulled him on her lap and together they ate their strawberries. George wanted to eat them by himself, so after a while his little face was all red.

‘’Give Mummy a kiss, George,’’ William smirked. Kate wanted to protest, but George was faster. He pushed his face on Kate’s cheek. It felt sticky. Her face was now covered in strawberry as well.

‘’Thanks for that,’’ she grimaced at William.

‘’Oh, don’t pout,’’ he said, holding up his camera. ‘’This makes a great picture.’’


End file.
